


Proposing the idea

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lucius/Severus – chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposing the idea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP characters and world don’t belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. No profit made, and no harm intended.

Severus proposes the idea when he has Lucius in his control, knowing that the blond man will likely be averse to it.

 

“You most certainly cannot,” Lucius replies as he lifts his head from the pillow in which he is muffling his moans.

 

“Just give it chance to become a thought in your mind before you say no, will you?” Severus requests as he slows down his hips.

 

“How much more complex do you want the thought ‘drip melted chocolate onto you arsehole’ to become?”

 

Severus scoffs in amusement. “Let me show you.” Severus stops rubbing his cock against the mentioned orifice which is covered in pre-come, and shuffles back to the end of the bed so he can give his mouth access to Lucius’ rump.

 

Lucius huffs but lets him.

 

“You see, after I cover this right here.” Severus touches Lucius’ hole with his finger, rubbing circles on the skin. “I can prep you with it.”

 

“You want to put chocolate inside me? That’s just making it a more definite no, Severus.”

 

“You didn’t let me tell you how I’m going to prep you.”

 

Lucius hums questioningly and then moans as he feels Severus tongue circling his hole.

 

“I’m not only going to make sure that all traces of chocolate are gone when I finally insert my fingers inside of you, but also that you are wet and loose for them, by licking and sucking you clean.” And he proceeds to do just that, making it as though the chocolate is already there.


End file.
